The Pretty Killers
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: takdir masih menjadi misteri dari kehidupan manusia.takdir membunuh orang tuanya secara misterius dan takdir pula yang merubahnya menjadi pembunuh dingin.akankah takdir dapat menuntunnya untuk memecahkan segala hal yang masih misteri untuknya.
1. chapter 1

The Pretty Killer

Pairing : ichiruki

Rate : T ke M(semi lemon)

Descraimer : mbah tite kubo

Warning : karakter (OOC),gaje,dan yang terpenting typo berserak dimana-mana

Attention : ini hanya kisah fiktif

belaka,jika ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya saya mohon maaf.hehehe *peace*

Huahaha!!! Saya kembali tee hee~~.nah ini fanfic pertama saya yang ber-rate M(untuk jaga-jaga)sih.karena saya agak kek mana gitu nulis rate M.tapi ku harap para reader dan senpai menyukainya.sayonara :)

Summary : takdir masih menjadi misteri dari kehidupan manusia.takdir membunuh orang tuanya secara misterius dan takdir pula yang merubahnya menjadi pembunuh dingin.akankah takdir dapat menuntunnya untuk memecahkan segala hal yang masih misteri untuknya.

Happy reading minna-san

Chapter 1

13 juni 2005

"hiks...hiks..."tangis seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun di depan mayat kedua orang tuanya.

" hiks...hiks...,otou-san...oka-san,ku mohon bangunlah..."pinta anak itu tersedu-sedu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kedua orang tuanya.namun sayang tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua orang tersebut membuat sang anak menangis semakin kuat.

"hiks...hiks...ku mohon jangan tinggal aku sendiri disini"lirih anak itu lagi sambil mengenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya.dingin itu yang dia rasakan,tidak ada lagi kehangatan dalam genggaman tangan kedua orang tua seperti dulu.

Tap...tap...

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu sampai di ruang tamu dapat rukia lihat seorang pria botak dan perempuan berbadan sintal memandang tajam kepadanya.seketika tubuh rukia menegang dengan air mata yang mengalir deras namun wajahnya berubah datar meskipun air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"hei bos,sepertinya masih ada yang hidup.apa perlu aku membunuhnya?"tanya seorang pria botak kepada seorang wanita berbadan sintal berambut orange keruh.

"tidak perlu,biar aku saja yang membunuhnya dan pinjamkan aku senjatamu itu.kau tunggu saja disini"ujar wanita itu.

"baiklah,jika itu keinginanmu bos"ucap pria sambil melempar sebuah pistol kepada wanita itu.

"terima kasih,ikkaku"ucap wanita itu kemudian mendekati anak perempuan yang masih menangis disana.

"hei nak,tak seharusnya kau berada disini?"tanya wanita itu sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke kepala anak itu.

"apa kau tak takut mati?"tanya wanita itu lagi.

Anak itu terdiam kemudian di hapusnya air mata yang bersisa di wajahnya,di perhatikannya mata wanita itu dengan tajam.seolah dia tidak takut dengan pistol yang bisa saja membunuhnya dalam sekali petikan.malah anak itu tersenyum lebih tepat menyeringai.membuat wanita itu binggung.

"bukannya aku tak ingin mati,namun masih ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan saat ini"ucap anak itu tenang.

"dapatkah anda membawa saya bersama anda?"tanya anak berumur 5 tahun itu lagi.

"apa maksudmu nak?"tanya wanita ini binggung sambil mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"bukankah kau bisa melihat dua mayat tersebut?mereka kedua orang tuaku yang dibunuh dengan kejam,sangat tidak adil bukan jika aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam mereka berdua"ucap anak itu kemudian memegang ujung pistol itu tanpa takut.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"tanya wanita ini lagi sambil menyeringai senang,dia hanya tidak percaya ucapan bocah ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal untuk bocah seumurannya.

"tentu saja balas dendam.bawalah aku bersamamu...,jadikan aku sepertimu"timpal anak itu lagi menatap serius pada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"apa kau tahu siapa aku?"

"tidak,tapi instingku mengatakan kau seorang pembunuh"jawab anak itu lagi.

"buahahaha...,kau sangat menarik bocah tapi apa kau bisa berguna untukku?"

"jika aku tidak berguna,kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja kau mau"sahut anak itu cepat.

"menarik"lirih wanita itu kemudian menyimpan kembali pistol yang tadi di arahkan pada anak itu.wanita ini sangat menyukai tatapan wajah anak kecil ini,bahkan tatapannya saja dapat membunuh wanita itu seketika.

"siapa namamu bocah..?"

"ruki_kuchiki rukia"jawab anak itu lagi.

"pantas saja"batin wanita itu dalam hati.

"baiklah aku akan menerimamu tapi...,mulai hari ini kau bukanlah lagi seorang kuchiki melainkan shinosuke rukia.apa kau mengerti?"lirih wanita itu lagi.

"haik,terima kasih atas kebaikan anda nona"sahut rukia sambil membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang berada di depannya ini.

"panggil saja aku rangiku,aku yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu"lirih wanita itu lagi.

"terima kasih banyak rangiku-dono"sahut anak itu lagi kemudian mengikuti langkah wanita itu yang sudah agak jauh di depannya.sekilas rukia berbalik ke belakang melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"tidurlah dengan tenang oka-san,otou-san.rukia akan membalas perbuatan mereka"batin rukia dalam hati.

"hoi...bocah,kau tak ingin ikut"pekik wanita itu lagi.rukia tidak membalasnya namun dia melangkah mendekati wanita dan pria botak itu yang menatapnya binggung.

"berita hari ini tepatnya tanggal 13 juni 2005,hal tragis baru saja menimpa keluarga besar bangsawan kuchiki.ditemukan dua orang mayat yang di yakini sebagai kuchiki byakuya sang pemimpin keluarga kuchiki dan istrinya kuchiki hisana yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di ruang tamu bahkan anak mereka pun menghilang tanpa jejak.apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus hilang 1000 anak perempuan di seluruh dunia pada tanggal 10 juni yang lalu?"koar pembawa acara dari kotak ajaib tersebut.

"bos,kau benar-benar hebat membuat dunia gempar"lirih pria botak yang sedang duduk santai di sofa berwarna merah maroon itu kepada rangiku yang sedang asyik mencicipi teh hangatnya.

"diamlah ikkaku,kau sangat menggangguku sekarang"jawab wanita itu dengan ketus sambil melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda.

"bos?"

"hm.."

"mengapa kau membawa bocah ini bersama kita?"tanya ikkaku sambil menunjuk wajah bocah berumur 5 tahun itu yang memandangnya dingin.

"sudah ku bilang dia muridku sekarang,aku menyukai bocah ini dia cukup menarik minatku"

"tapi apa kau yakin bos?"

"apa kau tidak merasakan auranya itu,jarang ada yang mempunyai aura sekelam ini.aku yakin dia akan menjadi terhebat dari teman-temannya nanti"jawab wanita itu lagi sedangkan orang yang di bahas hanya diam sambil terus memandang kotak ajaib itu.

Ikkaku hanya bisa menggangukkan kepalanya,bukannya dia tidak mengakui aura bocah ini.dia hanya merasa sangat tidak pantas anak manis ini berubah menjadi mesin pembunuh nantinya.

"kenapa kau terdiam,ikkaku?"tanya rangiku binggung dengan sifat partner yang daritadi mengomel menjadi diam.

"bos,jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada 1000 anak itu?"tanya ikkaku lagi.

"mereka akan dilatih untuk menjadi pemenang ikkaku,dari 1000 orang yang kita culik hanya ada 4 orang yang terpilih nantinya akan menjadi pembunuh sama seperti rukia"balas rangiku santai sambil menatap mata ikkaku serius.

"apa kau yakin bos?"tanya ikkaku lagi.

"ya.emang kenapa?"lirih rangiku lagi.ikkaku tidak berniat membalasnya kemudian keheningan melanda mereka berdua sepertinya mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sampai rukia mulai bersuara.

"hei botak,ajari aku pedang ya"lirih rukia santai dan sukses membuat siku empat muncul di botak ikkaku.

"apa katamu bocah!!!"bentak ikkaku kuat tidak terima sambil memegang kerah baju anak tersebut sedangkan sang bocah hanya tersenyum tulus.

"nah...,akhirnya kau kembali menjadi dirimu ikkaku-san."ucap anak itu tiba-tiba membuat ikkaku tersadar akan pikirannya tadi.

"jangan khawatirkan aku,aku akan baik-baik saja cukup curahkan semua ilmumu padaku dan aku berjanji akan tetap hidup"timpalnya lagi dengan wajah cegegesan.

"ck,baikklah bocah nakal aku akan mengajarimu tapi awas saja kalau kau malas dalam pelatihanku nanti akan ku bunuh kau"lirih ikkaku dengan wajah tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut rukia.ikkaku dapat bernafas lega sekarang setidaknya dia harus membuat bocah ini menjadi kuat nantinya.

"dasar bodoh"lirih wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian meminum kembali tehnya.

12 tahun kemudian...

"hmmp~~"desahan tertahan dari suara wanita berambut kuning akibat perbuatan laki-laki yang mencoba membuai bibirnya dengan kuat.bibir mereka saling berpaut seolah tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

"ehmph..~~,lirih wanita itu lagi sambil mendorong pria itu ketempat duduk,diciuminya leher pria itu sedangkan sang pria hanya mendesah kuat mulai meraba-raba tubuh sang wanita.

Tssk

Tiba-tiba tubuh si pria menegang,tangan pria itu tidak bergerak lagi malah terkulai tak berdaya di depan wanita itu.sedangkan sang wanita menyeringai senang di tangannya sudah ada suntikan yang isinya sudah kosong kemudian wanita tersebut melepas wig kuning dari kepalanya menampakkan surai hitamnya yang indah.

"k-k-kau..."lirih pria itu pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wanita berambut hitam itu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"akh...sebenarnya aku masih ingin melanjutkannya stark-san,tapi..sayang sekali kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang"balas wanita itu masih dengan seringai iblisnya kemudian menyaksikan orang yang berada di depannya yang sebentar lagi di jemput shinigami.sepertinya melihat seseorang merenggangkan nyawa merupakan kesenangan untuknya.kemudian wanita itu meletakkan sebuah tanda yang biasa dia gunakan untuk korban lalu dia melenggang pergi dari hotel tersebut tanpa di curigai.

"tes..tes...rukia melapor,stark telah berhasil di lumpuhkan.bagaimana dengan kalian?"ucap rukia pelan menggunakan benda kecil berwarna hitam yang memiliki fungsi seperti talkie-takie.

"tes...tes..tatsuki melapor,bagian kami juga sudah selesai.kalau begitu kami akan menunggu di bawah"

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

"tadaima"teriak inoue sambil mengetuk pintu di rumah yang megah itu.

"owh...kalian sudah pulang rupanya"ucap wanita berbadan sintal itu sambil tersenyum.

"ayo masuk"ucap wanita itu lagi sambil mempersilakanlah kelima anak gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"bagaimana misi kalian hari ini?"tanya wanita itu sambil membawakan teh hangat.

"sangat baik rangiku-dono"jawab rukia selaku ketua soul reaper.

"bagus sekali,aku sangat bangga pada kalian semua"jawab rangiku sambil tersenyum senang.

"dan aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian semua.hari ini kita dapat tugas baru"timpal rangiku lagi.

Apa itu madam rangiku??tanya tatsuki sambil mengesap pelan tehnya.

Ara..tatsuki-chan tidak biasanya kau jadi tidak sabaran seperti ini"balas rangiku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"bisakah kau tidak membuang waktuku rangiku-dono" interupsi rukia dengan wajah dongkol.

"waw seperti biasa,tetap kau yang paling tidak sabaran rukia"ucap rangiku lagi dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari rukia.

"hihihi...baiklah aku menyerah,Misi kalian kali ini adalah membunuh direktur perusahaan,ggio vega itulah nama korban yang harus kalian habisi dan jika kalian berhasil membunuhnya kalian akan mendapatkan uang sebesar 5 juta yen untuk setiap orang dan karena yang meminta untuk pembunuhan adalah perusahaan senjata ilegal,kalian boleh menempah senjata apa yang kalian inginkan"ucap rangiku sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah.

"satu lagi kali ini kalian semua harus bekerja sama,tidak seperti biasanya karena ini misi yang lumayan berbahaya" timpal rangiku lagi.

"kau tidak perlu cemas rangiku-dono,misi ini akan berhasil 100 %,apalagi jika rukia bergabung dengan kami"balas senna sambil melirik ke arah rukia yang hanya bisa merolling eye mendengar ucapan senna.

"yah,sepertinya kau benar"jawab rangiku tersenyum tulus memandang anak didiknya yang sudah dia latih menjadi segini hebatnya.

"aduh...aku hampir saja lupa,uang kalian sudah di transfer ke rekening kalian masing-masing.jadi sekarang pergilah berbelanja atau sesuatu selayaknya perempuan normal lainnya"timpal rangiku lagi sambil mengimbaskan tangannya untuk mengusir tamu-tamunya tersebut.membuat 4 orang perempuan disana menggerutu ria excep rukia yang masih saja berpendangan datar.

"terima kasih atas perhatianmu rangiku-san,tanpa kau bilang pun kami akan melakukannya kok"ucap inoue sambil tersenyum lebar.

"hai,haik..,aku mengerti"balas rangiku sambik mengganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"nah mumpung kita kosong,bagaimana kalo kita pergi berbelanja sekarang?"ucap inoue tiba-tiba dengan antusias.

"sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk,iyakan teman-teman?"jawab tatsuki dan disahuti anggukan kepala dari semua temannya kecuali rukia sedangkan rangiku hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak didiknya ini.

"Rangiku-dono,aku ingin menempah snipper jarak terbaru,aku sudah bosan dengan yang lama dan satu lagi aku ingin menempah bom waktu ukuran mini tapi mempunyai efek mematikan"ucap rukia yang seperti tidak peduli dengan ajakan temannya lalu dia tersenyum atau lebih tepat menyeringai seperti iblis.

"Baiklah,tapi rukia-chan itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu.kenapa kau ngak nempah pacar saja?"goda rangiku.

"Ayolah rangiku-san,aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu"balas rukia lagi dan hanya di balas cekikikan kecil oleh rangiku.

"ano...rukia-san,apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami?"tanya momo yang sedari tadi terdiam sambil menunjuk inoue,senna dan tatsuki.

"tidak kalian pergi saja,aku ada janji untuk menemui ikkaku hari ini"tolak rukia halus.

"lagipula aku mungkin sibuk mengatur strategi untuk misi ini"timpal rukia lagi.

"kalau begitu,kami pergi dulu rukia-chan.jangan terlalu keras berpikir jika binggung kau bisa bertanya pada kami,iyakan teman-teman?" ucap inoue dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala seluruh temannya.

"hm...ya,aku akan sangat berterima kasih untuk itu"jawab rukia sambil tersenyum singkat.

"apa kau tidak ingin hidup seperti gadis normal?"tanya rangiku tiba-tiba setelah anak-anak didiknya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"bukankah kau tahu,sejak kematian orang tuaku aku bukan lagi gadis normal dan aku tidak butuh itu saat ini"balas rukia ketus.

"ada perkembangan tentang itu?"timpal rukia lagi.

"dasar kau belum juga berubah bocah,selalu saja perkembangan itu yang kau inginkan.sekali-sekali cobalah untuk bersenang-senang sesuai umurmu bocah "ejek rangiku.

"kadang kala aku juga ingin kau jatuh cinta rukia"timpalnya lagi.

"ck,aku tidak salah dengarkan kali ini,yang benar saja rangiku-dono untuk apa aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk benda bernama cinta itu"balas rukia dengan wajah dongkol.

"lagipula,jawabanmu sungguh sangat konyol untuk pertanyaanku rangiku-dono"ejek rukia

"hah...kau sungguh tidak menyenangkan rukia-chan,lebih baik kau temui ikkaku sekarang.mungkin dia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu"balas rangiku sambil membuang napas berat.

"hahaha itulah jawaban yang daritadi ingin aku dengar rangiku-dono"jawab rukia sambil tersenyum kecil sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar kemudian berhenti sebentar di muka pintu dan berbalik ke belakang melihat wajah rangiku lagi.

"dan satu lagi,cepatlah menikah aku kasihan melihatmu yang setua ini tapi belum menikah"ejek rukia kemudian berlari menjauhi rangiku yang hampir meledak.

"astaga bocah itu benar-benar pandai membuat orang marah"lirih wanita itu sambil menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

tobe continue.

huahahahaha akhirnya selesai juga chap 1nya.kali ini saya terinspirasi oleh film kalo ngak salah china doll mungkin.

maafkan saya karena merepublish ulang cerita ini.sungguh typo disini banyak sekali bahkan saya sebagai author aja binggung karena itu saya merepublishnya lagi.

dicerita kali ini rukia akan jadi pembunuh.kalo dia jadi pembunuh ya pasti kalian sudah tau.tapi siapa yang membunuh orang tua rukia masih rahasaia dong.hehehe

mungkib di chapter depan baru aku munculin ichigonya.semoga para senpai dan reader suka.hehehehe

mohon reviewnya minna :)

zizah :astaga terima kasih atas reviewnya kak.hahaha maafkan saya banyak meninggalkan typo yang membuat kakak binggung saya sendiri juga binggung ketika baca ulang untuk buat chapter berikutnya.tenang saja saya akan tetap melanjutkannya kok hehehe


	2. little thing about Rukia

The Pretty Killer

Pairing : ichiruki

Rate : T ke M(semi lemon)

Descraimer : mbah tite kubo

Warning : karakter (OOC),gaje,dan yang terpenting

typo berserak dimana-mana

Attention : ini hanya kisah fiktif belaka,

jika ada kesamaan cerita atau hal lainnya saya mohon maaf.

hehehe *peace*

Summary : takdir masih menjadi misteri dari kehidupan manusia.takdir membunuh orang tuanya secara misterius dan takdir pula yang merubahnya menjadi pembunuh dingin.akankah takdir dapat menuntunnya untuk memecahkan segala hal yang masih misteri untuknya.

Happy reading minna-san!!

Chapter 2

"waw..mall Karakura memang yang terbaik,apalagi dengan ice cream ini"lirih seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Hem..kau benar Senna –chan kau harusnya mencoba ice cream di tambah madu dan wasabi ini sangat enak.Kalian juga harus mencobanya teman – teman.Rugi lho kalau belum mencobanya?"tawar wanita berambut orange auburn kepada teman – temannya yang menatap horror ice cream tersebut.

"Hahaha maaf Inoue sepertinya kami mau makan ice cream yang biasa saja iyakan teman-teman?"ucap wanita berambut hitam panjang dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh semuanya.

"Mou...,padahal ini sangat enak lho.."ucap Inoue lagi dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh semua temannya kemudian melanjut makan mereka kembali.

"Ano...tatsuki-chan,bagaimana menurutmu Rukia-san???tanya Inoue lagi .

"Hah?emang kenapa Inoue??tanya Tatsuki binggung

"hmm..aku hanya penasaran siapa sebenarnya Rukia – san,meskipun kita sudah sekelompok selama ini aku masih tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.Bukankah aneh pada saat kita dikumpulkan dulu aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Rukia-san disana."

"Eh??kenapa kalian terdiam"tanya Inoue binggung.

"Inoue bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"tanya Tatsuki sambil memecahkan kebungkaman di antara mereka.

"Iya tentu saja boleh Tatsuki-chan?

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana cara pembagian divisi pada saat itu?"

"Hm...bukankah itu sesuai nomor urutan dari yang terkuat sampai yang terlemah.Divisi elit juara 1-100,divisi pertarungan jarak dekat juara 101-200,divisi pertarungan jarak jauh 201-300 ,divisi perakitan senjata dan hacking komputer 301 -400,dan terakhir divisi pengobatan dan pembuatan racun 401-500 bukan?"jelas Inoue panjang lebar.

"Iya itu memang benar Inoue"

"Jadi jika aku boleh tahu kalian semua berasal dari divisi apa?"tanya Tatsuki lagi

"Aku berasal dari Divisi pertarungan jarak dekat "ucap wanita berambut ungu yang bernama Senna.

"Kalo aku berasal dari Divisi pertarungan jarak jauh "ucap perempuan berambut cepol

"Kalo aku berasal dari divisi terakhir,kalau Tatsuki –chan apa?"

"Aku berasal dari divisi perakitan senjata"

"Lalu apa hubungan dengan divisi ini Tatsuki-chan?"tanya Senna

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh,mengapa divisi elit tidak ada bergabung disini"

"Jangan...jangan,apa mungkin Rukia-san adalah pasukan divisi elit"tebak Hinamori

"Sangat dipastikan itu tidak mungkin Momo –san,karena dari awal kita di latih wajah Rukia tidak pernah terlihat"timpal Senna.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar rumor itu?"timpalnya lagi.

"Rumor apa senna-chan?"tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Bahwa Rukia sebenarnya adalah murid yang sudah di latih khusus oleh madam Rangiku beserta asistennya"ucap Tatsuki lalu memandang ke arah wajah Senna dengan serius.

"Ya"

"APA!!"teriak Inoue dan Momo kaget.

"Astaga apa kalian tidak pernah mendengar itu,itu selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan di anak-anak divisi elit"ucap Senna yang terheran melihat dua orang yang terlalu kaget tersebut dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tidak adaknya pasukan elit disini?"tanya Inoue lagi.

"Mereka semua telah dibunuh"jawab Tatsuki

"Apa !!itu tidak mungkin bukannya mereka semua yang berada disana adalah orang-orang kuat dan mampu mengusai semua latihan divisi lain?"

"Aku juga tidak percaya sampai..."Ucap Tatsuki sambil mengacak rambut pelan ragu akan menyampaikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sampai apa...?"tanya Senna yang mulai penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata – kata Tatsuki sedangkan Inoue dan Momo juga memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku melihat itu sendiri..."

"Kalian ingat bukan tentang pelatihan terakhir kita dimana madam Rangiku hanya menginginkan satu orang yang hidup setiap divisinya"timpal Tatsuki lagi.

"Ya aku ingat itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ku ingat,dimana kita harus membunuh teman kita satu persatu sesuai keahliannya"Ungkap Momo sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke arah lantai,hal itu masih tergiang jelas di otaknya dimana dia harus menyerang jika tidak ingin diserang.

"Lalu...ada apa dengan itu?"tanya Inoue lagi.

"Divisiku adalah Divisi yang pertama siap setelah ujian itu.Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu sangatlah tidak stabil jadi aku pergi ke mesin minuman otomatis untuk menenangkan diri disana.sampai aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang ternyata berasal dari madam Rangiku dan asistennya"ucap Tatsuki dan mulai bercerita kejadian yang pernah dia lihat.

#Flashback#

Tap...tap...tap...

"Bos...,apa kau yakin akan mengorbankan mereka semua.Kau tahu mereka semua sangatlah berbakat"

"Sst...bisakah aku memilih minumanku dengan tenang Ikkaku"

"Bos..."keluh Ikkaku kepada bosnya yang di anggapnya terlalu cuek itu.

"Hn"

"Jadi... bagaimana bos?"

Maksudmu divisi elit itu?"dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Ikkaku.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu,mereka telah melakukan kesalahan karena telah membuat Rukia marah jadi biarkan saja aku juga kurang suka dengan tingkah devisi elit itu.Dan bukannya mereka sendiri yang berkata akan mengalahkan Rukia?"

"Tapikan...mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ganasnya Rukia itu"

"Tidak apa – apa lagipula ini sangat berguna melihat bagaimana perkembangan Rukia,terkadang dia juga harus melawan orang yang seimbang untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

"Akh...berkat kau,aku sudah terlambat melihat acara yang kunantikan"timpal Rangiku kesal.

"Ikkaku kau perhatikan saja divisi lain biar Divisi elit itu aku yang urus"ucap Rangiku lagi kemudian berjalan menjauhi asistennya itu.Sedangkan Asisten tersebut hanya membuang nafas berat.

"Kuharap kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua Rukia"lirih asisten yang bernama Ikkaku itu pelan kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan bosnya.Tanpa dia sadari seseorang sudah mendengar percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

Tatsuki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya,kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan dimana cctv berada.

Dan apa yang di temukannya sangat –sangat lah tidak menyenangkan.Ya dia dapat melihat bagaimana Rukia menghabisi satu persatu nyawa orang – orang yang berada disana.

Tubuh Rukia sudah bermandikan darah segar dan yang lebih menyeramkan lagi Rukia tersenyum senang melihat lawan – lawannya yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya.Tidak tahan akan pemandangan itu lebih lama Tatsuki keluar dari situ dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

#end Flashback#

"Setelah itu aku tidak pernah melihat satupun pasukan divisi elit lagi"Ucap Tatsuki menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi Rumor itu benar ya"ucap Senna sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi aku sarankan padamu Inoue sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu ingin mengetahui siapa jati diri Rukia sebenarnya.Aku takut akan terjadi hal buruk padamu"

"Tapi tatsuki-chan,Rukia-san terlihat sangat kesepian aku ingin memahaminya lebih jauh tentangnya supaya dia tahu bahwa ada orang yang akan selalu mendukungnya"bantah Inoue tidak terima.

"Dia sangat berbahaya Inoue,kau juga harus sayang pada nyawamu sendiri"ucap Tatsuki marah

"Hei...hei sudahlah lagipula kita disini untuk bersenang-senang bukan ?"lerai Senna pada Tatsuki.

"Tapi...tapi,percayalah padaku Tatsuki-chan aku yakin Rukia-san sebenarnya orang yang baik"ucap Inoue lagi.

"Hah...terserah,tapi kau harus berhati-hati"ucap Tatsuki menyerah atas kekerasa kepala Inoue.

"Hem...aku akan hati-hati Tatsuki –chan"jawab Inoue sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Tatsuki.

"Yosh...karena kalian dari terlalu serius membuatku lapar,bagaimana kalo sekarang kita makan dulu lagipula ice creamku sudah habis"Ucap Senna lagi dan di sambut dengan senyuman yang merekah dari yang lainnya.

...

"Yo"lirih eseorang wanita yang berhasil mengagetkan seseorang yang akan menjinjing tas berisi senjata.

"Ternyata kau Rukia..."jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ku dengar dari Rangiku-san,kau punya sedikit info tentang keluargaku"

"Hei...bocah,apa kau tidak lihat aku akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Ck,memang aku peduli botak,cepat beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui"

"Kau memang benar – benar anak murid yang kurang ajar ya"

"Jika bersamamu sopan santunku tiba-tiba saja menghilang"Ucap Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit untuk mengejek pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dan berhasil membuat pria itu naik darah dan berakhir dengan acara kejar –kejaran yang dimana Rukia berhasil di tangkap oleh pria itu.

"Hahaha...hahaha...botak ampun"mohon Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan karena terus digelitiki oleh pria tersebut.

"Rasakan..."ucap pria semakin menggelitiki murid yang paling disayanginya ini.Dia sudah menggangap wanita ini seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Whahaha...ampuni aku Ikkaku-sensei "ucap Rukia sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan akhirnya pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dalam mengelitiki Rukia kemudian mengacak rambut Rukia pelan.

"Jadi...botak kau ingin kemana?"

"Sudah berapa kali ku beritahu Rukia,aku tidak botak beruntung kau muridku jika tidak aku sudah dari membunuhmu karena kau terus saja mengejekku botak"

"Tapikan memang kenyataan"

"Hah...awas saja kau "ucap Ikkaku lagi kemudian kembali mengambil tas jinjing yang berisi senjata itu.

"Apa kau ingin ikut?"timpalnya lagi.

"Kemana...?"

"Aku ada misi membunuh saat ini,aku akan menjelaskannya padamu apa yang ku dapatkan,bagaimana tertarik?"

"Dasar,tentu saja aku mau.Lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak membunuh bersama guruku"

"Bagus...,ayo kita berangkat sekarang"ucap Ikkaku lagi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan dan diikuti oleh Rukia dibelakangnya.

"Ikkaku-san,jadi..apa yang telah kau temukan?"tanya Rukia setelah mereka sampai di tujuan tersebut.Ya mereka sekarang berada di atas genteng bangunan tua yang didepannya terdapat sebuah mall yang di kenal sebagai mall Karakura.

"Hn..."lirih Ikkaku pelan kemudian mengeluarkan senjata dalam tas jinjing tersebut yang ternyata berisi sniper SVLK-14 dan sebuah teropong.Kemudian dia melemparkan teropong tersebut kepada Rukia.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya Rukia"ucapnya lagi kemudian mengisi peluru untuk sniper tersebut.

"Ck,bisakah kau menjawabnya saja Ikkaku-san"

"Dan wow...bukankah itu sniper terbaru?bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?,apakah aku boleh mencobanya?"timpal Rukia dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Heh...aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu mengetahuinya,"ucap Ikkaku meremehkan dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja bocah Cuma dua orang saja yang baru memilikinya bahkan gajimu selama setahun saja tidak akan sanggup membeli"timpalnya sambil memamerkan senjatanya.

"Mou...bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja,jika aku berhasil membunuh targetmu kau harus memberikan senjata itu padaku"

"Tidak akan"bantah Ikkau cepat.Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan senjata yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kekasih kepada seseorang yang mungkin berkesempatan besar memenangkannya.

"Cih"keluh Rukia kesal.

"Jadi...?"tanya Ikkaku lagi

"Apa?"tanya Rukia binggung.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi"

"Akh...iya,apa yang sebenarnya kau dapatkan info tentang hal yang berhubungan denganku"

"Kau tahu...,ternyata keluargamu merupakan penjaga sebuah benda yang bernama Hougyoku"

"Hougyoku?benda apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu secara jelasnya,tapi yang bisa kupastikan benda itu sangat – sangat berbahaya jika di gunakan oleh orang yang salah hal itu akan berakibat fatal.Karena itu banyak orang jahat yang menginginkan hal itu jadi secara tidak langsung keluargamu memang sudah di incar dari dulu"jelas Ikkaku panjang lebar.

"Yang benar saja,mereka sangat menjijikkan"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui Ikkaku-sensei..?"

"Sejauh ini..Cuma segitu yang bisa aku dapatkan,karena mencari info tentang itu saja sangat susah"

"Hah...berarti perjalananku masih jauh untuk menemukan pembunuh orang tuaku tapi terima kasih Ikkaku – sensei setidak aku mendapat sedikit clue tentang itu"

"Dan omong – omong siapa yang kita incar kali ini?"

"Dasar...ini orang yang harus kita bunuh,"ucap Ikkaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Rukia.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia..,Syajel Apollo seorang ilmuan gila.Berdasarkan info ari client dia ada janji temu di restoran mall ini"

"Ooh...ok,aku akan memeriksanya"ucap Rukia kemudian menggunakan teropong yang tadi di berikan Ikkaku.Dapat dilihatnya Korban yang sedang dibunuh sedang memesan makanan kemudian mengarahkan teropongnya kembali untuk melihat sekitar area korban. Kemudian seringai muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ikkaku-sensei biarkan aku yang melakukannya,aku punya sebuah rencana "Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat maut. kemudian mengambil senjata yang tadi berada di tangan Ikkaku dan membuat sang empu kaget.

"KAU!!"pekik Ikkaku kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya sedangkan Rukia siap-siap untuk menembak.

"Percaya saja padaku"ucap Rukia kemudian menarik pelatuk sniper tersebut tentu saja setelah menentukan titik yang pas untuk menembak sedangkan Ikkaku hanya bisa pasrah jika muridnya sudah bersikeras seperti ini pasti sangat susah untuk dihadapi.

...

Di tempat yang sama lima pemuda yang sangat tampan,sedang asyik berbincang-bincang.Tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita – wanita yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei Ishida,apa yang sedang kau lihat??"tanya seorang lelaki berambut abnormal kepada temannya yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkannya.

"Hn...tidak ada jeruk"ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Ishida itu dan berhasil membuat pemuda yang dipanggil jeruk itu memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Mencurigakan?"

"Apanya Kurosaki?"

"Tentu saja kau"

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan kami sedari tadi?pasti ada yang menarik disini?"timpal pemuda berambut orange itu lagi.

"Sudahlah Ichigo,apa kau tidak sadar jika sedari tadi dia terus saja memperhatikan gadis berambut orange yang berada disana"ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dan dipenuhi tato disekitar wajahnya.

"Benarkah aku tidak tahu jika si kacamata ini juga bisa tertarik kepada wanita Babon"ucap Ichigo kemudian dia melihat wajah wanita yang tadi diberitahu oleh temannya yang berambut merah tersebut.

"Hm...tidak buruk juga pilihanmu"goda Ichigo dan berhasil membuat Ishida kesal.

"KAU!!"teriak Ishida kuat yang tanpa disadarinya ternyata dia sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya sehingga orang sekitar mulai memperhatikan mereka.Kemudian Ishida meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki berhenti mengganggunya"lerai seorang pemuda berambut putih tersebut.

"Iya...iya aku mengerti Toshirou"

"Panggil aku Kapten Hitsugaya,Kurosaki"

"Haik...haik.."dan di jawab malas oleh Ichigo kemudian memandang garang kepada Ishida dan Ishida juga memandang garang pada Ichigo.Sedangkan sang kapten hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat anak buahnya,mereka baru saja sampai dan memutuskan untuk istrahat sejenak bukannya ketenangan yang didapatkan dia harus menjadi baby sister.

"Hei...bisakah kalian berdua bertingkah seperti Ulquiorra saja"

"Dia daridulu memang seperti itu dan kami tidak bisa seperti itu iyakan Renji,Ishida?"ucap Ichigo dan disambut anggukan dari kedua temannya.

"Astaga punya dos_"

"PRANGGGG!!"

Tobe continue

Bunyi apakah itu?

Apakah yang sebenarnya di rencanakan Rukia?

Akankah Rukia berhasil mengetahui apa itu Hougyoku?

Penasaran tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya hehehe

Hehehe akhinya siap juga chapter 2nya,fyuh...lelah juga.Di chapter ini sudah sedikit membongkar tentang jati diri Rukia tapi cuman sediki.Untuk chapter depannya akan saya buka sedikit lagi hal yang berhubungan dengan Rukia.

Dan Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran,btw minggu ini saya akan ada UTS jadi mungkin agak lama siapnya.Tenang saja saya paling anti dengan namanya discountinue.Maklum udah terlau sering kena fic discontinue jadi beginilah.

Hehehe Btw saya harap senpai dan reader menyukainya.Sudah lama ngak nulis ya jadi agak kek mana ya.Oh dan satu lagi jika para senpai dan reader sempat...

"Can you give me review?please" :V


End file.
